Boxing Days
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U Everyone are boxer's, training for the champion, well Vegeta is. Bulma the reporter literally will stalk Vegeta for his story and Chi Chi will try to become a female boxer if her father will let her. Funny Stuff! B/V G/CC R/R Please!
1. At the Big Top

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
At the Big Top  
  
  
Jab. Jab. Left Hook. Under Hook. Jab right. Jab left.  
  
  
"Geez Vegeta! Chill on the training!"  
  
  
Jab. Stupid. Jab. Kakarott.  
  
  
"Vegeta, are you listening to me?"  
  
  
Right Hook. Pathetic Excuse. Jab left. For a Saiya-jin.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
  
"I wanted to know if you were listening to me" Goku innocently said.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and stopped his shadow boxing. His concentration always ceased when he saw or heard Kakarott.  
  
  
"What is it that you want Kakarott?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
  
"Don't you think you need to take a break or something? I mean, you already are a great boxer. You're almost one of the big guys!" Goku tried to cheer Vegeta up.  
  
  
*I'm not as good as you* Vegeta angrily thought.  
  
  
Vegeta went back to his shadow boxing. His anger being his fuel. Goku sighed and stood up from his chair and moved about the gym. Goku was already a champion. A unbeatable champion really. Master Roshi was his manager years ago. He retired and decided to help out around the gym. He didn't mind, all that fame wasn't Goku's type of thing. He assumed it was Vegeta's though.   
  
  
Vegeta's driving need to train excessevly always boggled Goku's mind. He assumed for now that fame and fortune was Vegeta's favorite flavor. Goku's thoughts ceased when he found that his legs brought him to Chi Chi. A blush crept up onto his cheeks. He admited it to himself that he had a crush on her. He looked at Chi Chi punching the peanut bag mercilessly. The sweat covering her body. Unbekownst to him his mouth began to water.  
  
  
"Hi Goku"  
  
  
"Uh hi Chi Chi."  
  
  
"Are you okay, you always look so pale these days?" Chi Chi Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I'm fine really. It's just hot in here is all" Goku lied.  
  
  
"Oh okay. I gotta go do some push-ups. See ya!"  
  
  
Chi Chi wrapped the towel around her neck and walked over to a mat on the other side of the gym. Goku was still smiling goofily.  
  
  
  
~ Inside Master Roshi's Office ~  
  
  
  
"Then it's settled, Vegeta's next match will be at thr Downtown Arena against 'Mighty Joe Crawler'" Master Roshi sighed.  
  
  
"What's with everyone and the corny names?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"Forget the names. Do you think Vegeta is prepared for the fight?" Master Roshi asked cautiously.  
  
  
"I'll say. He trains in his sleep!" Yamcha boasted.  
  
  
"Yes, I've never seen such a young man train so hard" The Ox King pointed out.  
  
  
"Your daughter is just as bad as Vegeta" Yajarobe muffled while eating Honey Barbeque Chicken Wings. Smearing the suace from his fingers and onto his clothes. Piccolo shook his head at the once boxer now slob.  
  
  
"You're all right. In all my years in this bussiness, Vegeta'sthe only one who has pushed himself past any normal beings limits!" Master Roshi said.  
  
  
"As I recall, the guy's not human. He's a *slurp of fingers* siaya..or whatever? So is Goku" Yajarobe addressed while licking his fingers clean.  
  
  
"Vegeta's so into himself. What does he have to hide?" Ox King asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, but if he got laid, I bet he wouldn't be so uptight!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
Everyone stared at him for his ignorent statement. They continued talking as if he never said anything.  
  
  
  
~ Moments later ~  
  
  
  
Everyone came out of Master Roshi's office. Every boxer looked up.  
  
  
"Alright Vegeta. We know who you're gonna fight next. We know how you like challenges, so we got you a tough one" master Roshi beamed with giddiness.  
  
  
"Tough? Something challenging? I find that hard to believe!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
  
Everyone continued their training. Goku was porking down with Yajarobe on some doughnuts.  
  
  
"Geez Goku! You nearly bit my finger off!" Yajarobe screamed.  
  
  
"Sorry. I thought your finger was part of the Chocolate Custard filled"   
  
  
Goku looked up at the entrance of the gym. He felt a ki he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a young lady with aqua hair with eyes to match. She had on her black bussiness suit, glasses in her right pocket, and her eyes narrowing over the people in the gym as if they were her prey.  
  
  
"Bulma!" Goku said with his mouth nearly open. Of course spraying food on Yajarobe.  
  
  
"Hey watch where you spray that man!"  
  
  
"Goku, it's so good to see you!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
  
Goku walked over to her and gave her not so comfy hug.  
  
  
"You can let me go now Goku" Bulma said breathlessly.  
  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
"Sorry, I don't know my own strength"  
  
  
"Obviously."  
  
  
"So what are you here for? Another story?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"You guessed right. I haven't been here in a while. That Tien guy, I haven't heard from him a while. His story was actually intresting"  
  
  
"Oh Tien retired. he helps out in the gym every once in a while. Who are you here to intervew?"  
  
  
"Well by popular demand, 'The Prince of all Saiya-jin's?'" Bulma said out loud.  
  
  
Vegeta stoped in mid punch and narrowed his eyes at the woman. He wasn't paying much attention to Goku and Bulma's conversation, but with his saiya-jin hearing, he heard all he needed to hear.  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta's up in the ring" Goku pointed out.  
  
  
"Nice looking specimen" Bulma said sweetly. Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Bulma walked up to the ring andlooked up at Vegeta. She hadn't said a word to him, but she knew that he would be a challenge to get a story out of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now. I hope everyone likes it. Please review people.  
  
  
Review's let me know if I should continue. Pretty Please.   
  
  
Just press the button below and say something nice. ^.^ It's that easy! really! 


	2. I like Chalenges

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
I like Chalenges  
  
  
  
  
Bulma continued to glance up at the sweating and irritating challenge. Vegeta felt Bulma's eyes on his back, which was really pising him off.  
  
  
"Hey vegeta, can you come down here for a minute?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"No Kakarott, I'm busy"  
  
  
"Oh come on, Bulma wants to do a story on the area's newest and biggest sensation!" Goku screamed. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
  
"I don't have time for frilly shrews and their pursuing of my life" Vegeta said curtly and continued to train.  
  
  
"Frilly Shrew? How dare you smelly retarded troll! People would kill to get a story done by me! I am Bulma Briefs on behalf of the best paper in this town! You have no right to judge people when you're not perfect" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta turned back around and continued to box with someone in the ring. Bulma was really fuming now.  
  
  
"Fine then! I'll be back!" Bulma warned.  
  
  
Bulma left the gym, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.  
  
  
"Vegeta, why were you so mean to Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"My life is no bussiness of that woman's!"  
  
  
"You do realise she WILL be back for your story. She's a persistent little thing!" Goku lughed out loud.  
  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to box, isolating himself from everything else, except his opponent before him. He did smile knowing that the woman would play more than a persistent thing in his life. He also frowned on that fact to.  
  
  
Goku walked over to Chi chi was packing up her stuff.  
  
  
"Where you going know?"  
  
  
"I have to go to work" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Do you want me to drive you there?" Goku asked while concealing a blush.  
  
  
"Sure! It's kind of embarassing for my dad to always do it. I don't have enough cash for a car yet."   
  
  
"It's okay, I don't have a car"  
  
  
Chi Chi looked up and stared at him.  
  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
  
"Uh....I'll explain outside" Goku said softly.  
  
  
Goku escorted Chi Chi outside. It was already 8:30 pm, and the gym closed at nine. The area the gym was in wasn't quite perfect. But people continued to go there because of the better chances of hitting it big. Goku stepped onto the sidewalk and saw Bulma sitting in her car jotting down stuff. He walked up to the car and tapped on the glass.  
  
  
"Yeah Goku?"  
  
  
"Are you gonna follow Vegeta home?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Little warning, he's like me, he DOESN'T have a car"  
  
  
Bulma epped. She knew what that meant. She giggled shyly.  
  
  
"Uh, can you give me his address instead. I don't want to follow a flying saiya-jin"  
  
  
"Here"  
  
  
Goku handed Bulma a piece of paper.  
  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
"No problem" Goku said.  
  
  
Goku stepped away from Bulma's car, watching the tinted window slide back into place. Goku smiled sheepishly thinking of what Vegeta was in for. He grabbed Chi Chi's hand and they headed towards a alley. That's where he'd pick her up and fly her to her job.  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out the gym doors, wearing a tank top and black jogging pants. He had his duffel bag. Master Roshi and his associates followed Vegeta out of the building, locking the doors behind them.  
  
  
"See you tommorow Vegeta, Train away!" Master Roshi screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta winced in pain.  
  
  
"Hn"  
  
  
The group and Vegeta went their seperate ways. Vegeta looked both ways, as if making sure no one was watching him. He just had that feeling. He stepped in the same alley that Goku and Chi Chi went in and he flew to the air.  
  
  
Bulma looked up into the night sky and saw a lean slim figure gliding through the clouds north. She revved up her car and started driving. She glanced at the piece of paper and saw the address. She knew where that was. She followed a short cut she knew, preying she'd get there and conceal herself, maybe investigate his house before he arrived.  
  
  
Bulma made occasionaly glances into the sky, seeing Vegeta's body peek out in between buildings. She turned down a alley then turned left and went down a quiet street. She left her car in the alley and decided to hide behind a thick tree, the neighborhood was nice, he lived in a 3 level tall row houss. She wondered where he got the money to afford such a complex, but she decided to ignore her curiosity and do her job.  
  
  
She heard Vegeta swoop down and head up his stairs. She continued to stare. Then in a instant Vegeta dissapeared into thin air. Bulma's eyes were really bugging now. Then something came up behind her. It was a warm body, that was preesing all it's muscle into her back. She didn't have the urge to scream like she usually woud, she had a gut feeling that screaming wasn't necesary. She did however release a pathetic and sorry low moan.  
  
  
"Where did you get my address woman?" Vegeta growled behind her.  
  
  
"Uh... Son Goku" Bulma muttered against the bark of the tree.  
  
  
"Then I shall kill him in the near future" Vegeta said curtly.  
  
  
"You're to weak for Son Goku" Bulma said smartly.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and pressed himself against Bulma even more. She gasped and monaed pittifully again. Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
  
"Like I said earlier, I won't leave you alone till I get your story."  
  
  
"Then you;ll be trying for a long time"  
  
  
"I'm very persistent and very dedicated to my work"  
  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
Vegeta stepped back and began to walk up his steps and into his home, Bulma was following him.  
  
  
"Will you tell me about yourself now?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
Vegeta was now inside his home, holding the door open.  
  
  
"Uh...NO!"  
  
  
Vegeta slammed the door in Bulma's face. He could hear her screaching and shrieking through the door. He released howls of amusement, that Bulma could hear through the door. She growled and stomped off.  
  
  
Bulma walked to her car and pulled out her notepad, she opened up her pen and began to jot down notes.  
  
  
"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiya-jins, evil, rude, intimidating, and anyting else negative"  
  
  
Looking over her discovery that Vegeta was as conceited and rude as anyone could get, she got in her car and drove off. She'd need to prepare for the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things are heating up obviously. Can;t wait for more can you? Well review and the next chapter should be out soon.  
  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Persistent Blue!

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
Persistent Blue!  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, letting the temporary fuzzy haze to dispell. In the mean time he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there.  
  
  
With his vision cleared, Vegeta stood up, letting the black silk sheet slide down his legs and into a spiraling heap at his feet. He stepped over the puddle of silk and walked to the bathroom, nude as the day he was born.  
  
  
He stepped into the shower, turning the knob, and stood there, ignoring the searing hot water falling on his tired muscles. He grunted and stepped out. He flared his ki and dried immedietly. He walked to his closet and yanked black training pants, pair of boxers, and a black tank top off there hangers and began to dress quickly.  
  
  
Vegeta ran downstairs and into his kitchen. He wasn't a great chef, but he knew what was necesary and how to it. Toast, sunny side egg, and orange juice was enough for him. Downing his breakfast, he looked out the window and saw the sun rise slowly. He grunted, only reminded of how time pasts. he stood up and walked to his front door, he opened it and looked both ways, the streets were free of cars, and the air was cleansed of pollution.  
  
  
Vegeta walked down his steps and leaned against the tree, the same tree e trapped the fiery blue female the day before. he did his stretches, all the while thinking of the blue hair writter absent-mindedly. Sick of his lack of concentration, Vegeta began to jog down the street. This was his usual procedure, 10 runs around his neighborhood and the park.  
  
  
By the time he was on his 8th run, he felt eyes on his back, he slowed down his pace and looked behind him, only cars filled with bussiness people heading off to work was all Vegeta saw. he continued to jog, and totally ignored the dark blue car with tinted windows that rounded the corner in desprate but hidden pursuit of the royal jogger.   
  
  
Vegeta continued to jog, he was about to stop when he felt eyes on him again. He ended his jog and leaned against the thick stone rails to his home. He watched the car park across the street under a predatory eye. Sick of feeling the way he was feeling he stomed across the street and walked up to the car. He could barely make out the figure that was inside. He baned his fist against the roof if the car, tappingthe window for attention wasn't his thing.  
  
  
The window rolled down and much to his displeasure..........  
  
  
"You"  
  
  
was Bulma!  
  
  
"Top of the morning to you sexy!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"How dare you stalk me?"   
  
  
"You call what i did stalking, tsk tsk tsk Vegeta, I have much more observing to do" Bulma said playfully.  
  
  
*What exactly does she want to observe of me?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Stop following me woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Not till I get my story"  
  
  
"Why is this necesarry?"  
  
  
"Most investors and gamblers like to know what their betting their money on you know, so my father's paper likes to educate everyone on the newest boxers in town."  
  
  
"Do someone else" Vegeta said curtly.  
  
  
"Can't, a lot of people want to know about you. Your past, your daily schedule, every little detail about you"  
  
  
"Absurd!"   
  
  
Vegeta stepped away and prepared to go down to the gym.  
  
  
"We'll talk later Vegeta!" Bulma screamed to Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta took to the air, hoping the woman would leave him alone, he just didn't have the heart to snap her twig like neck. He neglected to continue his regular schedule and return to his home and do training there, he wanted to get away from her as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ gym ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the gym, earning the early risers who were there.  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, you're a hour early? What for?" Master Roshi.  
  
  
"I'm being stalked by a blue shrieking shrew"  
  
  
"Oh you mean Bulma? Well you know she's a persistent thing"  
  
  
"I've heard"  
  
  
Master Roshi decided to give up on trying to talk to Vegeta, he went back to his office. Vegeta stepped onto a mat and began to do a serious amount of situps and pushups.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ across town ~  
  
  
  
  
Goku walked up to the Chick-fil-a, ready to pick Chi Chi up, litterally so he could take her down to the gym. Her breakfast shift was just about to end. He walked in was greeted by the smells of breakfast. He sighed happily and spotted Chi Chi at the register.  
  
  
"Hi Chi Chi"  
  
  
"Oh is it that time already?"  
  
  
"You don't need to rush" Goku said.  
  
  
"No, I want to hurry so I can start my training"  
  
  
"I've never seen a more dedicated person, other than Vegeta. What's your driving force?"  
  
  
"Well, to be honest, I like keeping my body up ti shape, and I also like to vent my frustration in boxing"  
  
  
"I guess those are reasons. Ready to go?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yeah let me get my stuff."  
  
  
"And where do you think your going?"  
  
  
Chi Chi gazed up at her manager.  
  
  
"I'm leaving sir. My shift is over." Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't. You still have 5 minutes and customers to serve!"  
  
  
"There's no one here right now. And what's 5 minutes?" Chi Chi raised her voice.  
  
  
"That's it, either it's your job, or you can leave"  
  
  
The manager smirked, assuming he won this war.  
  
  
"Alright" Chi Chi said softly.  
  
  
Chi Chi's manager's smile grew.  
  
  
"I QUIT!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
The scream startled her manager, making him fall on his big butt. Chi Chi hopped over the counter with her purse and gym bag in hand. She turned around suddenly.  
  
  
"Oh and the food here taste's like shit!"  
  
  
Chi Chi huffed and kicked the doors open, with a frightened Goku right behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ gym , hours later~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was pissed, beyond pissed. On her way out she took a picture of her manager that was on the side of the building, taped it to one of the punching bags and fired away punches filled with frustration.  
  
  
"Ouch....Ow....Oh you got me!"  
  
  
"Goku sound more convincing!" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
Chi Chi also instructed that Goku make painful sound effects whilst punching the bag. Goku was doing a bad job.  
  
  
On the other side of the room, Vegeta finished having a chat with Master Roshi about his nect match. Suddenly Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma walking towards him. He groaned in irritation.  
  
  
"Woman"  
  
  
"I told you I would be back"  
  
  
*Wait a minute, the woman wanted to know and experience my daily schedule?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta put on a snister grin, making Vegeta scoff in irritation.  
  
  
"What are you grinning at?"  
  
  
"Okay, you want to know my schedule?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Yes and experience it for myself, I do this with all the boxers"  
  
  
"Well, I'll let you experience a day with me. You have to do the exact things I do each morning."  
  
  
"That'll be a breeze. I'll stop by your house later today, I have to pack a few things" Bulma said happily. "I knew you'd come around"  
  
  
Bulma walked away and left the gym. Vegeta began to chuckle.  
  
  
*That woman has no idea what's she's in for* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, what IS Bulma in for? Can she live through Vegeta's schedule, and will Chi Chi and Goku get any closer?  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	4. Shudders and Groans

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
Shudders and Groans  
  
  
  
  
Bulma scurried home, smiling with glee, almost tripping over her own heels in happiness.  
  
  
"I knew he couldn't resist me for long. A challenge well cracked!" Bulma applauded herself.  
  
  
Bulma patted her back happily and ran up her stairs, she went to her room, to her closet, and pulled out her suitcase. Her duffel bag wouldn't be enough for tonight and tommorow. Bulma went to her closet again, fliging clothes over her shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
  
"Okay, I need my cd player, sweat pants, spandex pants, if I wanna make his head spin, sweat shirt in case it gets cold, 3 t-shirts, 3 pairs of shorts, 3 socks, 5 pairs of panties, 1 thong *giggle* 5 bras, sleep wear, pencils, paper, tape recorder, camera, hmmm....., what else? Oh yeah!"  
  
  
Bulma went to her dresser and grabbed a skirt and a blouse. She'd need it when her interview with Vegeta was over.  
  
  
"Well, that looks like it all!" Bulma piled everything in.   
  
  
Realising that it wouldn't work, she took her mother's advice and folded everything and then closed the suitcase. Bulma then zoomed to her bathroom to get what she needed.  
  
  
"Okay, my tooth brush, tooth paste, perfume, fruit coconut shower gel, my scrubby thingy, some pads *growl*, and my lipstick, that shoudl cover everything now!"  
  
  
Bulma came out and placed her toiletries in the pockets on the side of her suitcase. satisfied that her packing was complete, Bulma lugged her suitcase downstairs, but dropped it when the phone rang. Growling in irritation, Bulma zoomed to the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Bulma dear!"  
  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
  
"Hiya princess, I called to see if you had any luck with 'Vegeta Prince of all Saiya-jins'?"  
  
  
"Actually, it's our lucky day. I'm heading over to his house right now for the interview and surveilance training!"  
  
  
"That's marvelous dear! I knew I could depend on you! Bye dear"  
  
  
"Bye dad"  
  
  
Bulma hung up the phone, releasing a sigh. She wiped the thin layer of sweat off her brow and walked up to the suit case once more and lugged it outside and into her car. Bulma ran back into her home and looked around one last time before grabbing her purse and keys and heading for her car.  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta's house ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was doing sit ups, he was headed for his 500th so far. He felt Bulma's ki approaching and grinned.  
  
  
*This will prove to be a pleasent evening* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta waited, but the doorbell did not ring, nor was there a knock at the door. Vegeta's eyebrow arched. A few more minutes passed by and Vegeta grew curious. Vegeta stood up, grabbed his towel and walked to the door, he opened it and pushed his head out. He frowned, Bulma was leaned up against her car, with a smug smile on her face.  
  
  
"Bout' time you came out!"  
  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
  
"I can't lug my bag i without a little help" Bulma said innocently.  
  
  
Vegeta growled, stomped down his steps and grabbed her suitcase without flinching and marched back up the steps. Bulma was right behind him when Bulma turned to see a little chubby lady running after him.  
  
  
"Evening Vegeta-san!"  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged and placed a actual kind smile on his face.  
  
  
"Hello Maria-san"  
  
  
Bulma's eye boggled.  
  
  
*Unbelievable! The dork can be polite and a gentleman* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"I have some apricots and figs for you."  
  
  
"You didn't need to" Vegeta tried to say.  
  
  
"Nonsense! A young man such as yourself needs something sweet every once in a while....well, who's your lady friend?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled softly.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm Bulma Briefs"  
  
  
"You're such a pretty little thing! Vegeta, she's definantly a keeper!" Miss Maria screamed.  
  
  
"Sorry to diaapoint you, but I'm here with Vegeta on bussiness" Bulma cleared up.  
  
  
"Such a shame. I can already imagine the kiddies you both could make running around here! *sigh* There need to be more younger people around here Vegeta! Settle down!"  
  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed a deep crimson.  
  
  
*Kids with him? No way!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
*Assisting that woman spawing a brat!? Not in this life time!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Miss Maria waved farewell and went across the street to her home. Vegeta grunted and walked inside the house, followed by Bulma. Bulma closed the door behind her, taking in her surroundings. The place was well furnished, for a guy who's job was simply training.  
  
  
"Where will I sleep?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Sleeping on the floor would be appropriate, but i guess a room will have to do"  
  
  
"You're damn right!" Bulma barked. "What happened to the kind gentleman I just saw just a few moments ago?"  
  
  
"I only do that to be on friendly terms with my *shudder* female neighbors. They adore me, give me things, and always compliment me on being a 'nice man', or brining up making brats! Like I have time for *shudder* children" vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Chill out! Just show me the room okay?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled and walked up some stairs and down a hall.  
  
  
"Here"  
  
  
The room had a bed and a small dresser, nothing else.  
  
  
"Well aren't you going to give me a tour?" Bulma asked impatiently.  
  
  
"Like you need a tour!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Well I need to know where the bathroom is, and the kitchen cause I may cook something, and I "  
  
  
"OKAY!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Geeez! Shut up!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
  
There was a moment of silence before Vegeta grunted and walked away.  
  
  
"Hey, what about my tour?"  
  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Bulma quickly followed Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
~ 20 munites later ~  
  
  
  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Bulma had seen all over Vegeta's home. His home had 4 levels, it was a old house, in a old neighborhood, with curious old women on both sides. Ignoring the atmosphere, their was the basement, the main level, the upper level, then his training floor. His training floor grabbed Bulma's attention the most. No rooms, just a blank matted floor.  
  
  
Some plants lined the walls, other equipment scattered in corners, and a part of the ceiling was a glass door/window, that would open and take you to the roof. With the moonlight seeping through the glass, the room looked great, and slightly romantic.  
  
  
Bulma dismissed herself and went to her makeshift room and gathered her 'scrubby thingy', her shower gel, panties, and a large t-shirt and a pair of flannel shorts.  
  
  
Bulma now wanted to check out that huge tub of Vegeta's. She wanted a nice bubble bath and scrub down before heading for bed. She needed to be refreshed for the next day. Bulma bundled her things together and walked to Vegeta's bathroom. Flipping on the switch, Bulma placed her things beside the tub and turned the water on nice and hot. She looked up and ran to her room and retrived her cd player.  
  
  
She ran back, closed the door, neglecting to lock it, undressed and slipped in the hot water. Bulma poured the shower gel into the water and on her body and began to clean herself, using her 'scrubby thingy' occasionally. Satisfied that she was clean, Bulma leaned back, grabbed her headphones and listened to some Megumi Hayashibara 'Tamashii No Rufuran'.  
  
  
Bulma was smiling, she was in bliss. On the other side of the bathroom door, a naked Vegeta stood there, ready to open the door and take a quick shower and go to bed, still smiling with glee at the hell he;d put the woman through. He was so distracted he didn't feel her calm ki inside. He opened the door and looked to his left and saw a flash of blue. He immediately stopped and gulped. All the suds of soap were covering all they could, only giving Vegeta a view her leg thrown over the other and the top of her creamy breasts, heavign softly with every breath she took.  
  
  
*cough*  
  
  
Bulma shot up and saw Vegeta. Her initial reaction was to scream, but instead she covered her chest and frowned.  
  
  
"YOU PERVE! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME!"  
  
  
"SPY! THIS IS MY BATHROOM! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO SEE YOUR HIDEOUS BODY?"  
  
  
Big mistake.  
  
  
"Hideous Body? I'll show you a hideous body bucko!"  
  
  
Bulma stood up, the suds of soap gliding down her skin and onto the floor. Vegeta's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
  
Bulma relished in Vegeta's silence.   
  
  
"dork" Bulma scoffed. "Like what you see?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled, pushed Bulma out of the bathroom and slammed the door, making her wince. Bulma shrugged and was about to run off when she realised tow things.  
  
  
1.) She left her belongings including her panties.  
  
  
2.) Vegeta was naked.  
  
  
That's where the bluch crept up on her face.  
  
  
*Damn, and I didn't even get a chance to see it Bulma thought in a upset way.  
  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
  
"What now?" Bulma groaned.  
  
  
The door opened, showign a angry and still naked Vegeta. bulma glanced down.  
  
  
*WOAH!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Take your crap with you!"  
  
  
Vegeta through all of Bulma's belongings at her, including her cd player. Bulma luckily catched the cd player, moving rapidly making her chest bounce freely. Vegeta observed and chuckled.  
  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So I didn't show you Vegeta's schedule. I thought I'd do Bulma and Vegeta setteling in their first night. Funny huh? ^o^ LOL!   
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	5. Day of HFIL!

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
Day of HFIL!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 5:50 am, 10 minutes before 6 o'clock. Vegeta snuck with precision towards Bulma's door. he smiled with glee.  
  
  
*The moment of justice* Vegeta thought confidently.  
  
  
Vegeta opened the door slowly, to prevent the squeaking. The room was dark, slits if sunlight peeped through the blinds. Vegeta looked over and saw Bulma with her leg thrown over the side of the bed, sheets in a tangel at her feet, her flannel shorts riding up her thighs, her shirt also riden up her stomach just below the undersides of her breasts, and her nipples piercing the cloth, pointing upward towards the ceiling.  
  
  
Vegeta almost didn't want to move her or disturb her. ALMOST! Vegeta slipped over beside her, groaning due to her breasts rising and falling slowly. Shaking his head clear of anything, he inhaled and then...  
  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" (Get up Old Hag!) Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Bulma sat straight up, her head throbbing, Vegeta took the sheets and snatched them right from under her, flipping her onto her stomach andgroaning inirritation and pain.  
  
  
"VEGETA! It's not even 6! Not even normal boxers do this!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"I'm not your normal boxer" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta stepped back, in truth, even he never woke up this early to train, he only got up today this early to annoy his temporary house guest.  
  
  
*That's right woman! I'll be doing more than what I usually do, it's beneficial to me, and me alone. Watching you suffer will be humurous in deed!* Vegeta thought evily. (A/N: O.o pretend that's a word)  
  
  
"Whatever Vegeta! Just get up so i can change, oh tell me...what are we going to be doing today?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
*chuckle* "It's a surprise"  
  
  
Bulma shook her head and gently pushed Vegeta out of the room to change. Vegeta went downstairs and began to make breakfast.  
  
  
*What's up with that guy?...I have a bad feeling about this!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked downstairs and was greeted by the smell of food.  
  
  
"Woah"  
  
  
Bulma saw all the food on the table. Every breakfast item was present.  
  
  
*How did he make all this in 10 minutes. Very strange!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"About time you got down here woman! You're slow as hell!"  
  
  
"Shut up vegeta!"  
  
  
Bulma walked over to the table, opened a napkin and placed it in her lap, grabbed her fork and knife, licked her lips, and then her chair was scooted from right under the table.  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
"We have no time to eat. We need to do our jogging" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Bulma's bottom lip quivered.   
  
  
*And I was hungry to!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to pull the chair until Bulma got the message. Bulma had dressed in navy blue sweat pants and a tiny grey shirt. Vegeta dressed in a black tanktop with black trainign pants. Vegeta ignored Bulma's outfit and commanded her to hurry up.  
  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked outside. Vegeta began to do stretches against the steps. Bulma did also against the tree.  
  
  
"Come on!"  
  
  
"But I "  
  
  
"Yeah whatever!" vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta began jogging, Bulma tripped tha caught up with him.  
  
  
"So...how many laps are we doing around the neighborhood?' Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
  
"15"  
  
  
"15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Hurry it up woman, or we'll never get to that breakfast"  
  
  
Bulma growled but complied.  
  
  
  
  
~ 40 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
*Poor little thing* Vegeta thought, while laughing like a giddy little school girl on the inside.  
  
  
Bulma was able to catch up with him and run with him for atleast 6 laps, on the 7th she slowed down, but continued to try. She began to walk so slow to the point where Vegeta was passing her. On Vegeta's 9th lap, and Bulma's 7th, vegeta picked Bulma up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran the rest of the laps.  
  
  
Done with that, Vegeta dropped Bulma's body at the bottom of the steps and walked up the to enter the house. Bulma was still gasping for air, she slithered up the steps and into the foyer of his home. She crawled to his kitchen and into her chair, only to see crumbs of food.  
  
  
"Buh...Buh...Buh..." bulma stuttered.  
  
  
"You were to late woman. I finished the food, but don't worry it was cold anyway!" Vegeta said snisterly.  
  
  
Bulma spotted a tiny cluster of egg and rice. Her eyes growing wide, she reached out for it, but Vegeta picked it up and threw it in the air then let it fall in his mouth. Bulma was on the brink of tears.  
  
  
"I don't like my house messy woman. That crumb was asking for it"   
  
  
Bulma began to sob.  
  
  
*But why, and now I'm RREEAALLYY hungry!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Now it's time for our other training."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Vegeta scooped Bulma up in his arms, ignoring the pleasent feeling of her pressed against him and walked up the steps to the 3rd floor.  
  
  
*Well I can't let the weakling try to walk up the steps, it would take her hours to accomplish the task* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Now in his padded domain, Vegeta dropped Bulma's body yet again onto the floor. Bulma made a audible protest, but it went on deaf ears. Vegeta sat infront of her indian style, waiting for her to register to reality.  
  
  
"Oh come on weakling"  
  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. "Just tell me what we're going to do!"  
  
  
"200 situps, 200 pushups, stretching the whole body, punshing manuvers on my peanut bag overthere, then a hour and a half of meditation."  
  
  
Bulma went deathly pale. Vegeta chuckled and began to do his sit-ups. At this point he was satisfied with the hell Bulma was going threw.  
  
  
"Come on woman! Do something!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta start his training.  
  
  
*This is really really strange* Bulma thought. *It's almost like he's torturing me on purpose!* Bulma thought suspiciously.  
  
  
Bulma watched his stomach muscles scrunch up every time he sat up. Though it was a delicious sight to see, Bulma was in serious deep thought.  
  
  
*Man he looks good enough to eat!...Hey! Where did that come from?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you wouldn't be torturing me on purpose now would you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Why would I do such a thing to a weakling such as yourself?" Vegeta said innocently.  
  
  
Bulma didn't think any of it and decided to atleast try and train.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not such a nice morning for Bulma. The rest of the morning will be in the next chapter. Poor Bulma going through imense hell! LOL!  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	6. Day of HFIL! Part II 8 o'clock

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
Day of HFIL! Part II 8 o'clock  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked outside, smiling happily.   
  
  
*This smile better not stick!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
At the thought of his main way of intimidataing people gone, he frowned. He looked behind him to see the pale and tired Bulma walking slowly.   
  
  
*Amazing how 2 hours of hell can make her look malnurished!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
  
"shut up!" Bulma weezed.  
  
  
Vegeta scoffed, picked her up ans took her to the alley beside the cluster of houses he was in and flew to the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Gym ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're doing great" Goku cheered on.  
  
  
Chi Chi was doing some boxing with Goku. Goku being the kind volunteer wasn't putting forth all of his strength against Chi Chi.  
  
  
"I wish you'd be a little harder on me though!" Chi chi growled.  
  
  
The doors opened and Goku looked over. His eyes were bugging, Vegeta was standing, cradeling a not so normal Bulma. Chi Chi noticing Goku's lack of attention punched him square in the jaw. Goku fell onto his back, slightly groaning.  
  
  
"You should pay more attention Kakarott!" Vegeta chided.  
  
  
Goku noticed the smile on Vegeta's face.  
  
  
*Woah!* Goku thought. *That's not something you see everyday*  
  
  
"Vegeta, what happened to Bulma?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Oh, her, she wanted to 'experience' my daily training schedule"  
  
  
"Poor Bulma! Lay off her Vegeta, she was just doing her job."   
  
  
"Pestering me for my life story! I won't allow it!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"She looks like she hasn't eaten in days!"  
  
  
"She hasn't eaten all morning!"  
  
  
"Vegeta how could you! You know normal things for a saiya-jin, most earthlings can't do!" Chi chi yelled.  
  
  
"Silemce wench! The woman was asking for it!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"You are so evil!" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
"I'm glad you noticed."  
  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma's body on the cement floor. She began to slither to the door.  
  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Porbably away from you!" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Food" Bulma moaned.  
  
  
"I don't think so wench!" Vegeta said, placing his foot on her back, ceasing her slithering.  
  
  
"That's enough Vegeta!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
  
"Yeah Vegeta, she's just a human!" Goku said.  
  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
"Well, I only mean that she wasn't used to the kind of training we do!" Goku said sheepishly.  
  
  
"Kakarott, call off your harpy bitch dog and silence her!"  
  
  
"I'd shut that face of your's you little prick, or I'll shut it for you!" Chi Chi warned.  
  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Vegeta glared.  
  
  
"Let's take this to the ring short stuff!" Chi Chi challenged.  
  
  
"Chi Chi no!" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Oh stop protecting me!" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
"I got a idea!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Ha! You a idea! Kakarott I thought I'd never see the day!" Vegeta chided once more.  
  
  
"How about this.... let's settle this score like adults and profesionals. You both were about to battle it out, knowing who would win"  
  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
"Let's make this more fair for Chi chi vegeta"  
  
  
"Why her!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Cause you're way stronger than her!" Goku yelled. "Anyway, I train Chi Chi, and you train Bulma, let Chi Chi fight Bulma. If you think you're such a great boxer, let's see if your a good trainer for Bulma!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea! I mean, Vegeta can't even train a dog to take a shit! Let alone training a person to be a boxer!" Chi Chi laughed happily.  
  
  
"So It's you're bitch agsint my bitch?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"Why Vegeta, I didn't know you wer so possesive!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"How dare you assume such! I'll show you kakarott, and youre little dog to!" Vegeta growled happily.  
  
  
It was now a growling competition against Chi chi and Vegeta.  
  
  
"Can I atleast have something to eat first!" Goku and Bulma shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't resist putting a bet in here !LOL! Will Vegeta be a good trainer!? Hmmm, let's see!  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	7. Day of HFIL! Part III 2 o'clock

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
Day of HFIL! Part III 2 o'clock  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the disscussion of the next match between Bulma and Chi Chi, Vegeta dragged Bulma home.  
  
  
"But Vegeta, I don't wanna fight Chi Chi! There's no way you can make me into a decent boxer that I'd beat her!" Bulma whined.  
  
  
"Well I have 3 months to shape you. Stop your whining"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to drag Bulma till they went to a quiet alley and shot into the air for Vegeta's house.  
  
  
"Vegeta. what about my story?"  
  
  
*If she doesn't get her blasted story, I'll never hear the end of it!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"You will observe me train, as for a history lesson of myself, I'll decided when to tell you. Enjoy this day of observing woman, because everything gets harder tommorow"  
  
  
Bulma 'meeped' at the thought of harder training. As they flew, Vegeta took a diffrent route and in doing that, they flew over chains of fast food resturaunts.  
  
  
"That's the last you'll taste filth like that!" Vegeta promised her.  
  
  
Bulma began to wail.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ somewhere ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi chuckled as she swung her fists in the air. Jabbing and sweating profusely.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, I've never seen you so happy!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
"Any chance to change Vegeta's prospective is something I won't let slide!"  
  
  
Goku sighed and bit into her burger.  
  
  
"So, what kind of training are we going to do?"  
  
  
Goku stopped eating and grabbed a napkin for the first time ever and wiped the corner of his mouth.  
  
  
"You will do what I did when I was younger, my master, Master Roshi gave us this daily training, and after a few months, I was remarkably strong. Though the training wasn't what I considered training, it tested everything a fighter tests."  
  
  
"Well let me at it!" Chi Chi said eagerly.  
  
  
Goku got out a piece of paper and began to write out what her training schedule would be.  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
"remembering what the master instructed us to do"  
  
  
Goku began to jott things down. Chi Chi was growing impatient, she looked over his shoulder.  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Vegeta's house ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulam were going over her training regement. He growled deep in his throat at how he'd have to start her off slow.  
  
  
"At this rate that bitch-dog will surpass you in strength" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"What was that?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and jotted down what she was to do.  
  
  
"You will wake up at 5:30 and cover every inch of this house as fast as you can, you're speed will increase within a week, giving you enough strength to run with me in the morning. At 7, we'll eat. At 7:30 we'll "  
  
  
Bulma groaned as Vegeta droned on what she was going to do.   
  
  
*What did I get myself into!?* Bulma thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooh! This was a pretty short chapter, but it gave you an idea of what everyone's doing to prepare. Next chapter will have the training for the ladies. Poor Bulma!  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. Not Part Of The Plan

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
Not Part Of The Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had stuck through and through with Vegeta's plan to training her. It was now into the 2nd month and Bulma was feeling weird around Vegeta as the days blened into the next. For instance if and when Bulma needed help with a kick or a punch, Vegeta would maybe have to correct her posture, and whenever he touched her, it set her skin a blaze. She couldn't concentrate on her training no matter how much she tried. She'd wake up to his intimidating gaze, during morning runs she had the best view of his ass, during meditation she'd just stare at him, and during workout time, she'd watch the rivlets of sweat travel down his body.  
  
  
On this particular day, the training hadn't been much of an effort for Bulma, she was keeping up with him in the running, They were now meditating on the top floor. Bulma inhaled and exhaled slowly and opened her eyes cautiously.  
  
  
*Good, he's meditating* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She would just stare at him, his chest, his strong neck, his small muscled waist, and then skim her eyes over his crotch, knowing what those pants contained. She sighed dreamily. Vegeta's eyes snapped open, he was irritated beyond belief, Bulma had been staring at him a lot lately, he could feel her eyes cascading all over his body. He wasn't stupid.  
  
  
*Apparently she is if she thinks I can't tell!*  
  
  
"What's so intresting woman that you have to stare?"  
  
  
Bulma eeped and tried to return to meditating. Hoping he'd forget about this and her lesson would be learned. She tried to concentrate but she wanted to know if her suspecions worked. She opened her eyes and realised that Vegeta was right infront of her her knees were barely touching his.  
  
  
Vegeta was curious as to how he could rile the woman up. He was sick of how attracted to her he was. Her body did look good in that skin tight training suit.  
  
  
"Vegeta, there is a thing called invading space!"  
  
  
"There is a thing as keeping your eyes to yourself"  
  
  
That shut her up. He grinned and pushed her back till she was on the ground. He wanted her now, and he wasn't in the mood to be playing games.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what was that for!"  
  
  
Vegeta crawled over her and stared down at her. He knealt his head down and kissed her lips. Bulma was startled, but gave into temptaion and deeped the kiss by delving her tounge into his mouth, she moaned against his lipsand broke away. He just grinned at her and stood up.  
  
  
*What the?* ulma's mind was reeling.  
  
  
Vegeta walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He walked over towards Bulma while discarding his black wife beater.  
  
  
"I'm not done with you yet" Vegeta said against Bulma's ear.  
  
  
Bulma shivered and fell back, Vegeta following her. She smiled at what was about to transpire. She noticed that the stars were shimering through the glass ceiling.  
  
  
*How romantic* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma sat up to help Vegeta take off her top. Vegeta's mouth snacked on her nipples, suckling like a new born pup, bitting gently, grinning at how he was reducing Bulma to a bowl of mush.  
  
  
Bulma's hands fisted his hair, clawed at his neck, but eventually they traveled down to the rim of his pants and pulled them down as far as she could while Vegeta assulted her breasts. Vegeta sliped his pants down, now fully nude, he could smell Bulma's arousal increase tenfold. He brought her hand down to his manhood.  
  
  
"I have you right where I want you"  
  
  
Bulma's hand grasped his length, stroking it softly then hard, confusing Vegeta's senses. He growled and ripped Bulma's pants off. Bulma opened her legs wide and openly. Vegeta nuzzled his nose into her clit as his tounge danced in and out of her opening. He needed to keep his mouth from screaming out how he was feeling. It was bad enough Bulma's screaming was contributing right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Next door ~  
  
  
  
  
  
A little old lady had her ear close to the wall, happy that what she and the other neighbors had been praying for was about to happen.  
  
  
"Finnaly Vegeta and Bulma are making pups! Wait till I tell the girls!"  
  
  
The little lady went to get her tape recorder and placed it against the wall.  
  
  
"Music to my ears"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Top Floor ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta hovered over Bulma and slid into her, they hissed in pure bliss. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and placed it over her breast, moving it slowly.  
  
  
"Now I have you right where I want you" Bulma said huskily.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and powered up his thrusts, she was everything he had been craving in the past couple of days, tight, wet, hot and deep. This was almost to much for him. He quicked his pumps slightly, bringing his other hand to her thigh and brining it around his neck, Bulam got the idea and placed the leg over his neck. This way he plummeted deeped into her sea of pleasure. He was so close to cumming, as was Bulma.  
  
  
His eyes widened and he couldn't help but scream how he was feeling, well not scream, grunt, he had to maintain whatever little masculinity he had, though he knew voicing how he felt wasn't a big deal.  
  
  
"Oh...Vegeta....VEGETA!"  
  
  
"Oh....shit"  
  
  
Vegeta had been trying to hold back his climax, but the tightening of his balls and Bulma's contracting walls said other wise. He released his strong streams of semen inside her and collapsed onto her chest. Bulma was floating down from her climax as was he. They just sat there, Bulma stroking Vegeta's hair and staring up into the nigth sky. Vegeta was now debating to tell Bulma all about him and Goku.  
  
  
"woman, i have some things to get off my chest"  
  
  
"So do I" Bulma nudged Vegeta's head on her stomach, it wasn't as heavy on her lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pretty good lemon? What did you think? It's a rarety to have dialouge in a lemon, oh well. Will Vegeta tell bulma everything that she's been waiting to hear? What are Goku and Chi Chi up to.  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. A Draw?

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
A Draw?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma continued to pant as they tried to catch their breaths.  
  
  
"So Vegeta, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
  
"What you've been whinning me to tell you"  
  
  
"You mean it?" Bulma asked excitedly.  
  
  
"While I'm talking I don't want to hear a word from you!"  
  
  
Bulma nodded, not sure why she had to be quiet. Vegeta inhaled.  
  
  
"I'm not from this planet, neither is 'Goku'. We aren't the same species. Our strength doesn't just come from training, it comes from our blood. I am a Prince, and Kakarott is a 3rd class soilder, we are from a race, and a planet that was obliterated years ago. Only I and him survived. We were taken under the wing of a tyrant known as Frieza, where he formed us into the ultimate fighting machines. He'd beat us, taunt us, and make our lives a living hell. Once we finnaly escaped, we arrived here and started a new life, with a job that framed our talents. Fighting. Are you happy now woman, because this is no joke, and if you want to preach to my 'fans' about my background, do as you please, they'll have a hard time believing you"  
  
  
Bulma blinked, she wasn't expecting that. She was a little skeptical of the idea.  
  
  
"Do you have any proof?" she whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta rolled onto his side and pointed to the back of his neck, there was a red symbol and a number 17 under it and other foreign lettering.  
  
  
"What is this?"  
  
  
"My birthing mark. I'm the 17th Vegeta in my line of royalty."  
  
  
Bulma ran her fingers over the tattoo. She wondered if he could've had this placed on by a tattoo artist, but it was so perfect, she had to wonder.  
  
  
"If you want more proff go to my closet and find my capsules with my space pod in it"  
  
  
Vegeta scooted away from Bulma and fell asleep. Bulma now wondered what she was going to do.  
  
  
  
  
~ next day ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma dialed up her father, this was going to make him a little mad.  
  
  
"daddy"  
  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
  
"Um, I've got some bad news"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I can't do the story"  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"I just can't oky, you have to understad that! I can do the story of his daily training schedule, but his background I will not say"  
  
  
Bulma heard her father grumble to himself.  
  
  
"very well"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ day of the match ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The time had finnaly come, and everyone was ready for the fight. Bulma was almost as good as Vegeta. She grinned. Chi Chi's broken face would be in her boxing glove by the end of the day. She woke and nudged Vegeta awake beside her. He grumbled to himself but got dress. Bulma took her time though. She hadn't been feeling well at all.  
  
  
"Maybe it's nervousness" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"What do you have to be nervous about?" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Fine, nothing."  
  
  
Bulma dressed and placed her shoes on. She and Vegeta were getting ready for their jog.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to jog to the Rite-Aid and get some cough medicene"  
  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
Bulma pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his bottom as motivation to start running. She grinned and walked in the opposite direction. She saw the older women of the block smiling at her as they always did. Did they know something that she didn't?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ afternoon ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was messing around with the medicene ball, playign with it as if it were a beach ball with Goku when Bulma walked in.  
  
  
"Finnaly we can settle this!" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta grinned and through the ball to Goku a little to hard, throwing him off guard. Vegeta nodded to Roshi who cleared his throat.  
  
  
"Attention ladies and gentleman! gather around to see the fight of the...day or week?"  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi got into the ring. They were both looking nervous.  
  
  
"Chi Chi's what's wrong? You've been wanting to beat Bulma for days now" Goku said.  
  
  
Chi Chi growled and continued to glare at Bulma. The bell rang, but they just stood there....for a long time.  
  
  
"Woman throw at her!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
Bulma bit her lip. Everyone started to boo. Roshi, Vegeta, and Goku now entered the ring.  
  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Roshi asked.  
  
  
"I don't want to fight" Bulma said.  
  
  
"me neither" Chi chi replied.  
  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"We're both pregnant!" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did some of you people see that coming? Well what's going to happen now?  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	10. Woah Nelly There!

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:  
Woah Nelly There!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're both pregnant!" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku were dumbstruck! The coincidence was one thing, but for them to be pregnant was the shocker.  
  
  
"Your with child?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Yes Vegeta, and your the father, so don't falsly accuse me of whoring around or something!" Bulam retorted back.  
  
  
Roshi coughed, earning everyone's attention.  
  
  
"Well, how about we settle this with a little Preggo and Mud"  
  
  
"Preggo and Mud?" Everyone asked.  
  
  
"Yep, who would want to see two pregnant chicks wrestling in mud? That's the best!"  
  
  
Chi Chi bawled her fist and rammed it in Roshi's chin.  
  
  
"Not on your life perv!" Chi Chi growled.  
  
  
Bulma stretched tiredly.  
  
  
"I forfeit, I'm tired, I don't care" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Chi Chi caught her breath from her punch.  
  
  
"Me to" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Wanna get pickles and banana's?" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
The girls hopped out of the ring and walked away. The lucky men still in the ring were still gaping.  
  
  
"I'm going to be a father" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, order returned to the gym. Chi Chi's training decreased a smidge. The buzz around the gym now was about Vegeta and Bulma hooking up, AND, about his upcoming match at Madison Square Garden with 'Killa Konroy'. Killa Konroy was really strong, he defeated everyone in the gym, except for Goku, but Goku was diffrent, and so was Vegeta. As he was punching at the peanut bag, he sensed Bulma near by.  
  
  
He turned and saw her at the door smiling.   
  
  
"Hi Vegeta, I thought we could have lunch today"  
  
  
"Only if you lay off the pickles and banana's" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Fine have it your way!"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, earning everyone's attention, he growled at the all, making them go back to what they were doing. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the towel around his neck and walked outside with Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Local Cafe ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and vegeta got a nice seat. They were eating on a bana split. She'd have her banana's wether he liked it or not.  
  
  
"Vegeta, do you love me?" Bulma asked absentedly.  
  
  
"Woman, why now with the mushy drible?"  
  
  
"It was just a question" Bulma asked with a shaky voice.  
  
  
it was apparent that Bulma's feelings were hurt, it was even more apparent Vegeta was the cause of her distress, everyone turned and stared at the emotional woman.  
  
  
"It's hormones, she's with child, it's hormones, she's with child" Vegeta chanted.  
  
  
Bulma's wails only grew stronger. Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Blast it, i love you woman!"  
  
  
Bulma stopped crying and scooped some icecream and gestured it to Vegeta.  
  
  
"There, was that so hard?" Bulma asked happily.  
  
  
Vegeta munched on the icecream, nearly biting the spoon into bits. Everything settled eventually, a figure hung over Vegeta's frame. Vegeta looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Vegeta, that's not a way to act to an old friend!"  
  
  
"Shoveit Konroy, why are you here?" vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Just wanted to see if you look like a challenge. Not really, so what are you and your whore doing?"  
  
  
Vegeta snapped, he shot up and grabebd Konroy's collar.  
  
  
"Leave my mate out of this! I wouldn't talk, Kakarott easily wiped the ring with your bloody ass, and I have the same cleaning mathod"  
  
  
Konroy growled and snatched Vegeta's hand off his colar.  
  
  
"He was lucky, you won't be"  
  
  
Konroy chuckled and walked off. Vegeta balled his fist, his vein protruding on his head.  
  
  
"Now it's time to clean house!" Vegeta whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was this? How do you think the match will go? Hmmm, who will win? Will konroy play dirty?  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	11. Sneakety Sneak Sneak!

Disclaimer: I stopped wishing upon a shooting star for DBZ to be mine! -.-  
  
I also don't own Chick-fil-a restturaunts. O.O  
  
  
A/N: Everyone are boxers!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
Sneakety Sneak Sneak!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fateful day had arrived. Vegeta rolled his neck around, listening to his neck crack. Bulma just gave him a neck rub, they always made him feel stronger, aswell as hornier, but he'd control his urges to mate for now, he had a match to win and a score to settle, once and for all. He did some light stretches and turned to Bulma who was headed off to the stands. He walked after her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, tasting her sweet mouth, then pulling away and putting his mouth guard in his mouth and punching his fists together. Bulma kissed him on the cheek as he walked off.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and walked towards the stands, not noticing the people watching her close by. The lights were blaring down on the ring, causing the people lsoe by to wince in discomfort.  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! In the red corner, weighing at 260 pounds, Killa Konroy!"  
  
  
Konroy walked in and held his fists in the air, there were light boo's but he didn't care, he glared at the men on both sides of Bulma, they nodded in reply and he kept walking.  
  
  
"And in the blue corner, weighing at 230 pounds, Prince Vegeta!" The announcer screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta walked out with Roshi behind him. Vegeta climbed into the ring and took off his robe, showing off his compact frame. Vegeta grinned, as did his suspicious opponent. They touched gloves and went at it. After 20 minutes, it was clearly plain to see that Vegeta was winning. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, there was a whistling noise. Everyone stopped and looked over to where the noise came from. Vegeta gasped and dropped Konroy's body. There in the stands, two discreet dressing men had Bulma in their grasp, and one of the men had a gun pointed to her head.  
  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Vegeta, I guess I win after all" konroy coughed out.  
  
  
"Your a sneaky bastard, plus your week" Vegeta said emotionlessly.  
  
  
Vegeta made a whistle noise and Goku and Piccolo popped up surrounding the men and Bulma.  
  
  
"I knew you would stoop that low to beat me, so I made sure you wouldn't win this little round." vegeta replied.  
  
  
After that, all hell broke loose. Police men tackled the two discreet men and handcuffed Konroy.  
  
  
"Well done Vegeta!" Master Roshi shouted.  
  
  
Bulma jumped into Vegeta's arms. He held her to him and cared little of the press taking their pictures. Master Roshi was running his finger up and down Bulma's right buttocks sensually.  
  
  
"You were very brave Bulma" Roshi said happily.  
  
  
Bulma growled and hopped out of Vegeta's grasp ad raised her leg to kick roshi in the head. Roshi was thrown into the back of the room, vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"I knew your legs had other uses other than wrapping around me"  
  
  
Bulma blushed.  
  
  
"i'm going to train you woman"  
  
  
"in what!?"  
  
  
"Kick-boxing, that's the only boxing your good at!"  
  
  
Bulma sweatdropped and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this was short, but I actually consider this the ending, but you could tell me what you'd want to see and I'll consider it.  
  
  
Wait till next time. But for now, show you're love for the story and review!  
  
  
Review Review Review review review Review Review Review!  
  
  
If you love the fic, tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
